Wants
by kradnohikari
Summary: Oneshot!  Erol always gets what he wants, and he wants Jak...  Set in Jak II, slashly themes, AU, SPOILERS... Jak X Erol.


**Disclaimer**- I don't own the characters. However I do own this little plot bunny, not the scene, but the additions to it...

**Warnings**- Language, Slashly themes... SPOILERS, Character death...

**Pairing**- Jak X Erol... Nothing major though...

**Spoilers**- For the cutscene in Jak II for the first class race...

_Italics are used for when Dark Jak is talking within Jak's mind._

Okay my peeps... Here I am again... I really have to stop playing the Jak games... Obession isn't helping me... Only making me write more, which is good if you think about it... I guess... Anyways. This here is a one-shot based on the scene in Jak II where Jak races in the first class races.. Not hard to tell, but I wanted to tells you anyways... It won't follow the storyline completely, considering I added some things... But yeah... Enjoy!

* * *

Jumping onto the parked zoomer, the blonde hero, let his body fall forward. His legs gripped, the sides of the metal, feet resting on the pedals. "Hold on Dax." He muttered.

The platform below the car, lowered stopping once it fit in the hole in the road. Taking off, he lined himself up with the other racers, waiting for the race to start. Focused, he barely paid attention to the newest zoomer moving upwards.

"Hello eco freak." The orange haired commander spoke, straightening himself in the small seat. Letting his back lean against the metal, he turned his head, the metal mask falling over his face.

Lifting it, he let a grin snake its way onto his face. "I'm here to win this race and I will." Unhooking one of his legs, he swung it around the other side of the vehicle, letting it hang next to the other. He leaned his body forward, hands resting on either side of his old experiment's body.

Letting his face hover a few inches away from the other, he continued talking. "And when I do, I will get what I want. And what I want is you." He leaned forward, capturing the other's lips, before pulling back.

"Good luck." He muttered, grin growing wider at the obvious disgust Jak was showing. "And don't die." He tipped his head back, laughter emerging from his throat. He then shoved the metal mask back over his face, and assumed his previous position.

The blonde shook his head, wondering what his old 'friend' wanted. _'He will never leave me alone.' _He thought to both himself and the dark warrior inside his mind.

_"You should have killed him when you had the chance." Dark grinned sitting down on the black expanse, crossing his legs. Closing his pupil less hues, he let a small grin appear on his face. "Maybe I could do it, because you won't."_

_He let a hand rise to hover in front of his face, clenching his hand, he let the large black talons dig into the grey flesh._

'_No thank you Dark.' _He commented, focusing on the small hovering machine, in front of the starting line. When the countdown finished, he pressed his foot on the gas, and sped forward going towards the shortcut in the wall.

The other racers followed behind him, each trying to push the others away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skidding to a stop over the finish line, Jak raised his hands in the air. He jumped off the zoomer, and hit the ground with a dull thud. "We won Dax." He whispered, long ears twitching as he heard the large platform Praxis was on float closer to him.

"Congratulations. You have won this race." Praxis commented, placing his hands on the railing before him. "Let me see the one, who beat my commander."

The blonde hero, rolled his hues, not believing what he was hearing.

The hero stopped there, letting a small grin make it's way onto his face. Turning slowly, he faced the 'good' Baron. "Hello."

"Jak.." The man screamed recognizing the blonde immediately. He was about to say something, when he heard an engine roar to life.

"I always get what I want Jak." Erol muttered, putting pressure on the gas pedal of his racing zoomer. Leaning forward, he let the metal mask fall, before he sped off.

Watching the crazy racer, Jak jumped out of the way, barely avoiding the zoomer. He didn't see it, but he heard the explosions behind him. He knew what it meant though.

"Get him." He heard Praxis yell, as he fled the stadium, leaving another body dead, another life destroyed. For some reason the thought was almost comforting.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... The comments are nice to hear.. 


End file.
